


Torchwood Station

by ide_cyan



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Drabble, Fictional underground station, Flash Fiction, Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 00:53:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7992589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ide_cyan/pseuds/ide_cyan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is no Torchwood Station.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Torchwood Station

**Author's Note:**

> Archiving a drabble I wrote in the comments of a film critic's blog for a giveaway contest. (I won a tea towel and some stickers!) Originally posted to http://www.flickfilosopher.com/blog/2009/03/030309contest_invent_a_tube_station.html ([active url](http://www.flickfilosopher.com/2009/04/contest-invent-a-tube-station-for-a-fictional-location.html)) in March of 2009.

There is no Torchwood Station, either in London, Glasgow, or Cardiff, nor are they all on the same Rift Line; the trains do not carry Weevils underground to secondary holding facilities, the conductors do not disappear so often that the engines have to be programmed to run by themselves, in the dark, across vast and secret distances; you cannot buy tickets to Torchwood, nor would you remember riding those passenger cars, if there were such cars, until a howling, fetid, familiar apparition burst onto this exposed, thronged, banal platform, slew the bystanders, and reclaimed you on your routine, final commute.


End file.
